New Life
by Twilight327
Summary: How would Bella and Edward be different if Edward never changes her into a vampire? What if he turns into a human? What if Bella has regrets that Edward can't heal? Read this to find out!
1. Prologue: Regrets

**Prologue**

**Writers Note: I don't own Twilight or any of its character, plots, whatever.. Only New characters and plots:D**

**After New Moon**

**Edward and Bella are married**

**At Edward's house**

**Bella's POV**

Regrets

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, I mean that I can't live without you! I didn't _want_ to leave you! I had to! Well, that's what I thought! If I knew that it would only hurt you, I wouldn't have left you at all! Don't you see? You are the only person in this world I can't leave. And wouldn't want to leave."

"What about Alice? And Carlisle? You can't leave them. Right now they need you!"

""Bella , you need me. You need me more than they do. If I leave you now, I may lose you forever! Besides, I've already left them before. Those months when I...left you, most of my 'distractions' were hunting and trying not to think of how you were. Those months, I couldn't function. Couldn't speak, anything. Edward Cullen was still in Forks, Washington."

His words trailed off. I suddenly knew that I had hit a sore spot. It wasn't his fault. None of it was. Not Jacob leaving, not Victoria trying to kill me. Not even him leaving. He only wanted to do what was best for my stupid health.

Instead of speaking more, for fear of upsetting him again, I reached out my shaking hand to his warm, strong one. Part of me was happy. I wouldn't have to leave my first family and friends. I would be able to have a family with Edward, have an almost normal life. But part of me was also sad, both Edward and I would have to say goodbye to our second family. And we wouldn't have eternity either, only about 80 years.

If only that witch had had more than one vial of vampire reversal potion, then I wouldn't have to say goodbye to Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, or...Rosalie. Would we ever be friends before they had to leave? Part of me feared I already knew the answer. But more importantly, would I _really_ be satisfied with this life? I was ready for eternity with Edward. Ready to spend the rest of forever with him. How can someone give up time like that?

So here Edward and I were, in the last place I would ever expect him and I to be : Sunny California, trying to find the one person I would least expect to be looking for. The one person that didn't want to forgive those who had hurt him, but was forgiven by those he hurt. Jacob didn't want to forgive me or Edward. Edward for the obvious reasons, and me for reasons I don't enjoy discussing.

_Why did I lead him on when Edward left? Why? Was my heart still breaking? Or trying to heal itself? But how could I ever convince myself that anyone but Edward could ever mend my broken heart?_

If only I had known that he would hurt so much when Edward returned. I wouldn't have even went near him. Then he wouldn't be trying to go kill himself. If only I hadn't went to his house that day. If only...


	2. Alice's New Power

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

(It will always be in Bella's point of view, unless I say otherwise, so I'm not gonna post this anymore kay? Kay)

I opened my eyes to my husband. I still wasn't used to the word, but it was growing on me. It was still early in the morning. I expected Edward to be looking peacefully at me, but instead I found a very confused looking Edward.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's just, Alice has something to tell us that is...odd. I don't know how to explain it. She'll be in here in a moment." And she was. About 2 seconds later, Alice came into the room looking very excited.

"Guess who has a new power!" she practically sang. A feeling of confusion washed over me, but I ignored it.

"What is it?" Curiosity killed the cat, wonder if it would kill the human too... But instead of simply telling me (since Edward must have already known. Darn his mind-reading-ability-ness.) What her new power was, Alice stepped aside to show a very young, small, girl.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl nearly ran to the bed and jumped on top of Edward's lap.

"Uhm..." Edward looked first at Alice, then at Carlisle, who had just entered the room, and finally to me. I shrugged and decided to play along with it until the little girl wasn't within ear shot.

"Sweetie, we're gonna play a little game! You're gonna answer questions that we ask you okay?"

I asked the child innocently. I figured it was pretty stupid to get freaked out, because it would freak the little girl out too.

"Okay Momma."

"What is your full name?" Edward asked.

"Ellie Marie Cullen"

"And how old are you?" I asked her. She held up 3 fingers.

"Who is your parents?" Carlisle asked.

"Duh. Mommy and Daddy" She pointed at Edward and I.

"What is your birthday ?" I was beginning to get freaked out, but I wouldn't show it. This little girl didn't need to be scared so early in the morning.

"August thirteenth." She yawned.

"Okay, you win!"

"What do I win?"

"Uhm...you win a hug!" Edward hugged her gently. She yawned a sweet yawn and then fell asleep in Edward's arms.

We left Ellie in the bedroom and went downstairs to the living room. Edward gave me a squeeze as we sat down on the couch.

"Alice, what is your new power?" I asked her, my voice shaking.

"My power is that I can go into the _future _and change it if needed!"

"Why did you need to bring back Ellie? And who is she? And why does she keep calling us her parents? Vampires can't..." I stopped. Alice had a mixed expression on her face.

"Well... I needed to bring Ellie back, because her parents...died." At this she began to breathe a little harder. "And you and Edward are her...parents...Apparently vampires can...somehow..." I stopped breathing altogether. I only stared at Alice until I could no longer see and was beginning to black out.


End file.
